Road to Nowhere
by karupin13
Summary: You'll be delivered in the world where everyone was a complete opposite of who they are today" Before the duo comprehended what was the masked man told them a loud blast was heard and a blinding light both covered their eyes. SPOILER ALERT! don't read if you haven't watched the 6th movie- Road to Ninja


**SPOILER ALERT! this story was inspired by Naruto's 6th movie - Road to Ninja. it was all the same but this one-shot story lacks the thought =(**

**i intended to make this a little bit longer but i'm too sleepy to think for a better plot for this story.**

**no pairings involved. but if you consider the little NaruHina, SasuIno and NaruSaku moment in here, then they are the pairings**

**this story really SUCKS. so sorry for this. if you read this, please leave a review, okay ? thanks**

**Road to Nowhere**

**Naruto crack one-shot fic**

* * *

Sakura stared at the masked man in front of them, Naruto gritted his teeth as he launched an attack towards the older male but was stopped on his tracks when the sharingan user spoke:

"You'll be delivered in the world where everyone was a complete opposite of who they are today." Before the duo comprehended what was the masked man told them a loud blast was heard and a blinding light both covered their eyes.

"Naruto~!" he heard Sakura called for him before he was lost consciousness.

BLINK. BLINK. Naruto blink again before he finally opened his eyes.

_Nothing happened?_ He thought as he roamed his eyes around the area; the place was still where he and Sakura saw the masked member of Akatsuki.

"What happened Naruto? Where's the masked man?" Sakura asked him the moment she opened her green orbs and saw the blond young man behind her. Naruto only gave her an equally confused look. "I guess we need to rest now. It was a long day after all." The pink-haired medic stood up and walked away from him. Naruto stayed to his spot a few minutes more before finally walked home.

On his way home, Naruto suddenly had the urge to looked at his father's monument and shocked was evident on his face upon seeing that the fourth carved face in the Hokage monument weren't his father's but was instead the face of Sakura's father- Haruno Kizashi. He ran towards the town of Konoha to find answer to his now bugging question; it was until the surprised and confusion added to him when he saw Uchiha Sasuke on one of the stall on the busy street of Konoha, holding a stem of rose and giving it to a random girl and was surrounded by many other girls.

"Sasuke!?~" he yelled, causing the passersby to look at him and for Sasuke to focus his gazed on him.

"Menma, are you here to tell me that I need to stop this because of Ino?" the Uchiha asked in a mocking tone, the blond male was now very confused.

_Did he just call me Menma? _ He thought and was about to asked the raven-haired boy what he meant when someone bumped into him.

"Why didn't you tell that you already come back from your mission?" Hyuuga Hinata said. The normally timid and reserved girl Naruto had known were not the one who was talking to him; sure this girl had a long indigo hair and the paleness of her eyes was the same. But the attitude, especially the way this girl dresses seemed to be on the contrary of what the _real_ Hyuuga Hinata was. Looking at her partly exposed bosom; Naruto slowly dragged his eyes on the girl. "gonna tell me why?"

"What the hell happened to you, Hinata?" he asked; not minding to answer the query of the fiery Hyuuga heiress.

"woah~ woah~ easy you lovers." Both Hinata and Naruto looked at the approaching boy, he has distinctively sharp teeth that match of a dog, but the only difference is that he acted more like a cat.

"K-Kiba!?" Naruto yelled.

"You got that right Menma! How was the mission? Your girl surely misses you a lot. I mean, A LOT." The usually dog lover chimed which earned a smack on the head by the hot-headed Hinata.

"Oh no~ I think I'm going crazy" Naruto said to himself as he tried to stood up. "I think I really need to rest" he mumbled once more and began walking away from his strange friends

"Hey Menma~! Where are you going?" Hinata yelled but he paid her no attention continued on walking.

_I must find Sakura._ He thought as he proceeded to the Haruno's house. Just as he was about to approach Sakura's front door; it burst opened and revealed an equally surprised and shocked Sakura; the medic-nin saw him and hurriedly shook his shoulder.

"Is this really our village Naruto?!~" the pink-haired girl asked. Naruto who was slowly calming down and coping with their situation calmly stopped Sakura and placed his hand over hers.

"The good question is that, is this really our time Sakura?" he said; he motioned his head up towards the Hokage monument and encouraged the girl to do what he did.

"Oh God~" Sakura gasped when she saw the face of her father along with the former Hokage of konoha. "What happen?" she asked again, Naruto shook his head

"I don't know either." He said; he was about to say something when they both heard Hinata yelling Menma's name. "Crap~ Sakura, let's get inside your house" he said and dragged the still confused girl inside of her house.

"Is that Hinata?" Sakura asked out of the blue; there's so many questions that was running on her mind that she don't know what to ask first, Naruto looked suspiciously out of her window; when he was sure that Hinata already passed by Sakura's house his heart beat calmed a little ad proceeded to the couch where he plopped himself comfortably. "So?" Sakura said, eyebrow rising

"Well, how will I start?" Naruto said and thought for a moment. "When I walked towards my house earlier I had the urge to look at my father's carved face but then I saw your father's face there. And a lot of odd things happened; Sasuke was here and you woul. . ."

"Sasuke-kun was here!?" Sakura practically yelled.

"Calm down!" Naruto hushed "as I was saying, he was here and you wouldn't believe Me." he paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "He was not the Sasuke we knew because the Sasuke I saw was a wo-ma-ni-zer" Sakura's world stopped upon hearing it. "SAKURA?"

"Womanizer?" Sakura said the moment her senses came back. Naruto nodded, he was ready for any fatal blow Sakura might want to give him but nothing came. "Okay, what else?" the pink-haired just said. Naruto was beyond confused at Sakura's reaction.

"You're not upset that Sasuke is a womanizer?"

"Why would I? I know that something's wrong in this village- I mean in this time that's why I wanted to know all the details first." Sakura explained, Naruto just nodded "so? What happened on your adventure next?" Naruto gulped hard before he continued

"uhm, Kiba loves cats and I didn't see Akamaru with him and Hinata." He paused again "Hinata was way more violent that you and wears super sexy dresses and. . . And they say I am his boyfriend." He said with a hint of amusement. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she heard Naruto's last sentence; a pang of jealousy suddenly erupted through her.

"Hmm, let's go!" Sakura said and dragged Naruto with her.

"Where we going?" asked a perplexed blond boy

"To find answers to our queries" Sakura said as she continued her way outside her house with Naruto closely behind her.

They looked and walked around Konoha, they were still the same; the busy and lively street, the most renowned shops- the only difference was the way all their friends acted. The duo both stopped when they heard someone from behind the dango shop; they were about to passed by but then stopped when they recognized who it was

"You're going with me, Hinata! Your father ordered me to walk you home!" the angry voice of a man was dominating, but the female's voice matched it.

"I don't want to Shino! Don't boss me around!"

"If using my bugs will make you follow me, then I have no choice" that was the last one they heard because they ventured out once more

"oh~ Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" they were both surprised to see Yamanaka Ino in front of the main gate of the Uchiha residence, Sakura creases an eyebrow upon seeing her best friend/ rival wearing a very conservative dress "you know, it's rude to stare at people with that kind of look." She said politely.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked, irritation was evident on her voice.

"well you see. . ." the blond girl was cut off when Uchiha Sasuke appeared from behind, wrapping his arms around Ino's waist which cause the mind controller to blush furiously.

"I can't think of any idea why my fiancé isn't allowed to be around the Uchiha residence, right Sakura-sama?" Sasuke spoke; both Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped earning a chuckle from Sasuke

"Well, we need to go now, bye guys!" Naruto said and hurriedly dragged Sakura away from the two. "woah~ this is really absurd" Naruto commented.

"I can't believe this" Sakura said sadly, she was about to cry when Naruto looked at her in the eyes.

"You're the one who told me that there might be something wrong in this time." Naruto said, his hand was squeezing her own hand in a comfortable manner. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Sakura realized something.

"Naruto!" she called out

"What?" the blond boy asked.

"I think I know why everyone's strange in here!" she exclaimed happily.

"You know?" Naruto asked again, Sakura just nodded "so, care to tell me why?"

"As you can see, everyone was the opposite of their original self in the real world. I think we've been in some alternate universe that's why my father was the recognized Hokage and everyone's acting oddly." She explained, Naruto just listened to her carefully.

Just as Sakura was about to explain furthermore, the masked man appeared before them again.

"What now?" Naruto said angrily. The masked man laughed at his reaction.

"It took you so long before you realized you're not in your own world? Didn't I tell you that I will delivered you to the time where everyone was the complete opposite of who they are?" the masked man said

"Why you brought us here?" Sakura barked back, the man just laughed again before he spoke

"I wanted you to see the reason why your friends became who they are in your real world. I wanted you to experience their pain and sorrow, their happiness; everything they did why they ended up like that"

"What for? We're still friends no matter what!" Naruto said, still angry for what the masked man did. He was about to launched an attacked towards him- a complete replica of what happened before they were brought in that world.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura yelled before they were both again, devoured by the blinding light and a loud bang.

They both woke up to the same place again, only this time the sun was starting to rise.

"Are we finally back now to our own time?" Sakura asked, she looked at Naruto who was nodding his head while still focused on the Hokage monument where the fourth Hokage's face- Namikaze Minato was carved.

"finally" he said and offered his hand for Sakura to hold onto as she stood up.

* * *

The next day, both Sakura and Naruto was seated at ichiraku's ramen shop; Naruto was happily slurping the content of his ramen while Sakura just stared at her bowl.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned his attention on her

"Well, the masked man was right. there's a reason why everyone became like this. You know- how they really transformed into someone, I don't know if it's better or not."

"You know Sakura-chan, whatever the reason is, they will still be our friends." Naruto said as he stood up and went outside

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked over her and said with a smile

"To meet our friends."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
